Trading Places
by miskris95
Summary: Yoshimori is gravely injured one night at Karasumori. Now tokine must save Yoshi's life but can she do it? read to find out! Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic ever actually I never really got into writing stories till recently so please don't judge! I've only seen up to the first ten episodes since I cant stand watching anime in other languages and that's as many I can find on the internet. Please read and review! Also please let me know if I make any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following Kekkaishi characters, or settings. I could only dream of it. Any additional characters and or ayakashi I add I do own.

A/N: my computer completely died on me and I am only able to write when we borrow my grandma's laptop so it may take quite a while to finish this story.

*breath weapon* what a dragon breathes for hunting and defense (got name from the Fablehaven series by Brandon Mull….if you love to read fantasy and or adventurous books I seriously recommend you read them they are completely awesome! ~another disclaimer: I do not own fable haven or ideas from it used in the story. All copy rights belong to the awesome author Brandon Mull~)

Trading Places

Chapter 1

Yoshimori took his time preparing for his job protecting the Karasumori site this evening. He couldn't help but feel anxious as he carefully packed his latest master piece into his yellow backpack. He slipped outside and headed over to the small doghouse in which Madarao's body was buried. It didn't take too long before the spirit dog was up and playfully insulting Yoshimori as they headed for the school.

Like every night, Tokine was already sitting up a tree while her partner Hakubi was scouting the school for Ayakashi. "Hey Tokine, guess what I brought with me!" Yoshimori exclaimed, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt. Tokine already knew what it was before he started digging for the plastic tub containing his latest cake. "Another one Yoshimori? We're here to destroy Ayakashi not grow fat from eating cakes every night." the said, though she was curious how it tasted, considering he was improving more and more all the time. Yoshimori just gave her a wide smile as he pushed the delicate treat into Tokine's unexpected hands. Just as she took a bite of the delicious cake, Madarao and Hakubi both hollered for the young Kekkaishi to eliminate the newly found Ayakashi.

They both sprinted in the direction of the famous cherry blossom tree. The Ayakashi that had the head of a midnight black dragon and the body and mane of a dark red lion with a trail of scales all the way down its back and underbelly flowing into a magnificent tail which came to a sharp point, looking more like an arrow. It had lightning as a *breath weapon* with teeth and claw the shape and size of an average dagger. They both momentarily gaped in pure awe before forming kekkai barriers around themselves to avoid being struck by a large fore claw. Yoshimori and Tokine where already slightly sweating from both nervousness and the strength they had to use to hold their kekkai against the blow. Yoshimori just shook it all off as hes released his kekkai with "Kai" and charged for the large enemy. Tokine on the other hand shook her head and called out "Yoshimori! you can't just charge in like that, you'll get struck by the lightning!". But he kept running ignoring her warning, calling out the inccantaions, "Hoi. Joso. Kets. Mets." eliminating the tip of the ayakashi's tail. But to his a suprise, about twenty seconds later it regenerated only there were two ends instead of one. Deciding to try again he destroyed its enormous wings. Again it regenerated twice as many wings. All Yohsimori could think about was protecting Tokine and 'how this is going to get ugly'.

The Ayakashi was growing very aggitated and started to attack more aggressively. It simultaniously shot lightning at Tokine and sent Yoshimori flying with it's forked tail. Tokine's eyes grew wide as the lightning bolt shot through her kekkai and barely missed her by an inch as she rolled away. "Carefull honey. This Ayakashi is going to be a challenge. I'd hate to admit it but i think we might need Yoshimori's help with this one." "I can take care of this Hakubi, trust me." Tokine replied. Just then she realized that Yoshimori wasn't recklessly charging the oppenent like he always does, and when she scanned the area for him, he was laying face down unconsious in front of the tree he hit. Tokine felt her face grow pale as she called his name. When Yoshimori didn't respond she ran for him as quickly as she could, only to be stopped by a lightning bolt exploding a foot adhead of her. All she could think about was Yoshimori, what if he was badly hurt this time? She had to get over there to make sure.

Tokine's heart stopped when the Ayakashi shot another lightning bolt, but instead of hitting her it nearly hit Yoshimori, missing by inches. Of course the explosion sent the already limp boy flying even further away. When she finally reached him, she could breathe again, feeling extremely releived to know he was still alive. She could feel tears picking her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away as Yoshimori began to moan and open his eyes. "T-Tokine. Are you alright? Are you hurt at all?" 'Leave it up to Yoshimori to worry about me when he's the one lying on the ground with injuries' she thought. Deciding to try and hide the fact that she had been worried about him, she started to lecture him. "Yoshimori. You need to stop fighting so reclessly you almost got yourself killed AGAIN!" Hearing this Yoshimori started to pout. "Well I didn't die. I can handle whatever it throws at me!" he retorted. At that moment yet another lightning bolt sent them both flying back. Apperently this Ayakashi wasnt very patient.

**A/N: hope you guys are enjoying so far. I dont have an actual computer to get on very often but i try. please review i appreciate and try to relply to all! I'd also appreciate any constructive critisim, advise,spell checks,or ideas! If i get ebough reviews i might attempt to draw out the Ayakashi and post it on the internet! Thanks to all who review,favorite, or even just read this! Im found on facebook,myspace,myyearbook,and yahoo gtg hope to update soon!**

**your friendly new fanfic author: Kristin (miskris95)**


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fanfic ever actually I never really got into writing stories till recently so please don't judge! I've only seen up to the first ten episodes since I cant stand watching anime in other languages and that's as many I can find on the internet. Please read and review! Also please let me know if I make any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following Kekkaishi characters, or settings. I could only dream of it. Any additional characters and or ayakashi I might possibly add I will own.

A/N: my computer completely died on me and I am only able to write when we borrow my grandma's laptop so it may take quite a while to finish this story.

*breath weapon* what a dragon breathes for hunting and defense (got name from the Fablehaven series by Brandon Mull….if you love to read fantasy and or adventurous books I seriously recommend you read them they are completely awesome! ~another disclaimer: I do not own fable haven or ideas from it used in the story. All copy rights belong to the awesome author Brandon Mull~)

* * *

Trading Places

Chapter 2

Yoshimori's heart shattered as he saw some blood dripping down from Tokine's face. He had silently vowed to himself that he would never allow her to get hurt again. This time he saw the enemy's attack coming and he put up 3 kekkai around Tokine and himself,knowing that they woudn't have been able to dodge it. The lightning bolt came fairly close to breaking through all three layers but only managed two. Yoshimori helped Tokine to her feet, then they both ran for cover behind a tree. "Yoshimori," she panted, "I have have a plan."

"What! There is NO way your going to bait that thing!" Youshimori shouted in shock. "Yoshimori just listen to me! If we BOTH bait it we might have a chance at destroying it. If we mets it fast enough we might be able to get rid of it before it regenerates." By now yaoshimori was lost in thought, he didn't like the idea of puting Tokine in danger but she might be at greater risk if she didn't help detroy the ayakashi."fine," he finally sighed, "we'll go with your plan, make sure you run as fast as you can between trees."

As it turns out, Tokine's brilliant plan was working pretty well they had almost completely mets'd their large opponent and it still hadn't had the chance to regnerate. That is, until all hell broke loose. Apperently, the ayakashi had brought a friend with it. It looked identical to the first except it was blue instead of red and it shot ice shards as it's breath weapon. Of course the young kekkaishi had to learn this little peace of information the hard way.

Before anyone could react to the new opponent, it attacked Yoshimori with full force, impailing him in the abdomen with it's tale. His eyes grew wide as he felt the sensation of blood soaking through his unfiorm and down his semi-limp body. He could also feel the ayakashi shaking him back and forth, then flying off and landing on the ground near by. He could hear Tokine screaming his name in horror and madarao by his side telling him to get up and that he knows hes stronger than this. He tried to get up only making it to his hands and knees as the pain greatly increased. Yoshimori lifted his head up to see a teary eye Tokine runing towards him and the ayakashi about to strike her down as well. conjuring the last bit of his strength he quickly put up one large kekkai arond both ayakashi and mets'd them just in time to save tokine.

Yoshimori collapsed to the ground once more. It felt very comfortable to him as he started to lose consciousness. He took one last glance at Tokine, who was tenketsing the remnants of the enemies, then everything went black.

Madarao was hovering over Yoshimori gravely worried that he might actually die. "Even while greatly injured, you still were able to destroy those ayakashi, in one attack, you truly are extremely powerful." he thought to his bleeding master. He watched intently as the young Sumimora run up and start inpecting Yoshimori's wounds. Tears were now flowing freely down her face as she told him he would be alright. She took out a couple shikigami and they turned into the shape of a bird and flew off. She then picked up Yoshimori placing him in her back. She had trouble at first adjusting to the weight but then she was able to begin walking, heading in the direaction of their houses.

* * *

**I know its short but i had no idea how to carry on plus it's the perfect cliffhanger. DUN DUN DUN! hehe :) if anybody has ideas or anything to say at all PLEASE DO! oh ya I finally have a computer again! yay! i am pretty busy though i have loots of homework from school and i am currently in 2 sports at once so its hard to get on. But the weekends almost here YAY! thanks to all of you who read this your just awsome! :) ill try and update soon.**

**Your freind,**

**Kristin (aka miskris95)**

**and ps i have some great stories in my favorites i recomend you check out they are AWSOME!**


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first fanfic ever actually I never really got into writing stories till recently so please don't judge! I've only seen up to the first ten episodes since I cant stand watching anime in other languages and that's as many I can find on the internet. Please read and review! Also please let me know if I make any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following Kekkaishi characters, or settings. I could only dream of it. Any additional characters and or ayakashi I might possibly add I will own.

A/N: my computer completely died on me and I am only able to write when we borrow my grandma's laptop so it may take quite a while to finish this story.

*breath weapon* what a dragon breathes for hunting and defense (got name from the Fablehaven series by Brandon Mull….if you love to read fantasy and or adventurous books I seriously recommend you read them they are completely awesome! ~another disclaimer: I do not own fable haven or ideas from it used in the story. All copy rights belong to the awesome author Brandon Mull~)

* * *

Trading Places

Chapter 3

Tokine could feel that she was only barely inching forward. Yoshimori was heavier than he looked even if he was several inches shorter than her. She fell to one knee as blood from the wound on her forehead spilled over into her eye. She hurriedly blinked away and staggered on. There was abot a mile left till they reached their houses. She kept praying and praying in her head that he would make it. "This is all my fault," she mumbled quietly as she felt tears pricking her eyes. "Im so sorry Yoshimori. If I didn't antagonize you every night maybe you wouldn't be so rash." Tears were now flowing freely down her face. "Just please don't die on me!" She began to feel a little faint, but she didn't care, all she cared about was helping Yoshimori. Finally they reached their houses. Yoshimori's was closer so she decided to go there. She began kicking at the door as loud as she could. Then the last thing she could remember was the horrified look on his grandpa's face before falling to the ground. Everything went black.

Shigemori was confused when he some one bagning on the door. He was even more confused to see tokine there then pass out when he opened the door. For a moment he just stood there staring at the two kekkaishi laying side by side. Both were absolutely covered in blood. Then reality kicked in and he relied on his instincts. Shouting for Shuji he started dragging them inside. He watched Shuji's face immediatly pale as soon as he entered the room. "Quick! Help me bring them into the other room." he instructed. "F-Father, what happened?" he began. "I don't know, we'll just have to wait for that answer." Just as they had layed both of the injured teens down, Toshimori appeared. Taking only one look at his older brother, his eyes immediatly widened. "Yoshimori!" he shouted, unable to assimilate what was happening. "Toshi," his father said, " hurry and fetch us hot water and some clean towels. He then disappeared down the hallway with a determined look in his eyes. Shuji then took off his apron and started to mop some of the blood up. 'Oh Yoshi, what happened to you?' he thought to himself, eyes begining to water. Toshimori soon rejoined them with a large tub of steaming water in his hands and lots of towels and washclothes hanging from his arms and shoulders and even his head. They all eagerly began tending to their wounds, which would keep them up all night.

_Tokine found herself at Karasumori. It was a cloudy night with a great chance of rain. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something just didn't feel right. Then she saw **THEM**; her worst nightmare. Cockroaches were crawling all over the cherry blossom tree. Then they spread out and soone they covered almost the everything. It was like a large, ugly brown blanket covered scramed as they charged at her and began to crawl all over her boday. "Yoshimori!" she called out as she felt herself falling forward. Suddenly she was on the ground in a completely different place. She scramled to her feet, searching for any traces of those little **beasts**, yet there was none. When she finally looked at her surroundings, she realized that she was in a drak creepy cemetary. A neat little headstone rested right in front of where she had been lying only moments ago. She leaned in to read what it said, but immediately wished she hadn't. It read,_

**Yoshimori Sumimora**

**Beloved son and kekkaishi**

**It was all tokine's fault.**

**She deserves to be lying here not him.**

_She began to back away, but bumped in to something behind her. She turned around to see a large house made of cake that was covered in mold blocking her escape. She began to tremble when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. When she looked behind her, it was a bloody, zombified Yoshimori. "Why Tokine? WHy did you let me die?"he asked in the creepiest of tones. Then cockroaches began spilling out of the wound in his abdomen, then out of his mouth, ears, and eye-sockets. In a deep almost beast-like tone he said, "Now it's your turn!" He laughed maniacly as the insects began to bite at her. "No, please Yoshi! Stop it! **PLEASE!**" She pleaded, tears flowing down her face. "It's too late!" he responded, just before Tokine began screaming as loud as possible._

Next thing she knew, Tokine was in the Sumimora's house surounded by Yoshimori's grandpa, his dad, Toshimori, and even Masmori, along with her grandma and her mom. "Are you all right?" Toshimori asked. "W-What happened?... Please tell me there aren't anymore cockraoches!" she cried out. Her mother was the first to begin explaining. "Calm down Tokine it was just a nightmare. Shigemori answered to find you carrying Yoshimori on your back, absolutely covered in blood, just before you fell unconscious. You only have a small bump on the head and a srpained wrist. What happened tonight?" "And why didn't you send ud any shikigami?" her granmother added. "I did send a shikigami." she explained. "Right after everything happened. I sent two out one here and one home. I figured it would be faster to meet you guys halfway than to wait for you to arrive then have to carry Yoshi all the way back. I don't know why they didn't make it." "They probably didn't make it out of sheer exhaustion, that would also explain your passing out." Masamori guessed talking more to himself than Tokine. "Please tell us what happened?" Yoshimori's father pleaded.

"My plan had been working, but then another had appeared out of nowhere. It was almost identical to the first. We didn't know it was there. T-Then it impaled Yoshimori with it's t-tail, then with a sinlg kekkai he destroyed them both before i could even reach him, and when i finally got there, he was uncounscious." Tokine's eyes were full of tears as she choked out the rest of her story. Masamori and Shigemori seemed to be lost in thought as they tended to Yoshimori. "I-Is he going to be alright?" she asked, her voice slightly hoarse. Not even glancing her way the old man replied, "Honestly we aren't sure. Aside from the fatal wound in his stomach, he recieved a very large dose if the ayakashi's miasma. He's barely hanging on by a thread."

* * *

**soooo? what'd ya think? Pease tell me! REVIEW! :) ... Thanks a whole bunch to those who have already reviewed you have been such a big help. I'll try to update soon but im a very busy person. Please keep those reviews coming again they help out so much i really don't care if they're positive or negative as long as i know what you, the reader, think of it. **

*********CONTEST!******** ok so i have this thing about Sephiroth. When ever anybody brings him up I just have to call him a pedophile. If you can guess why I say that about him then you win. I'm not going to tell you when i reveal the answer so you may or may not have some time to figure it out. I'll reply to the reviewers who get it correct and if its anonomous than it doesn't matter beacause in the chpter i reveal the answer i will mention the and Dyxlia you are NOT allowed to guess or reveal the answer because its no fair because you already know it. Teehee hope you have fun :)**

**Sincerely;**

**Kristin (a.k.a. miskris95)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh I'm soooo sorry it's been so long since I've last updated! I've been crazy busy! but now it's a four day weekend and I dont have a crap load of stuff to do YAY! Thanks to everyone whos has reviewed, folloed and favorited! without you I doubt I would have continued writing this story :), After this feel free to check out my new story I've started call The Trio Begins, it's a kingdom hearts fic. Like I've said before, PLEASE tell me anything you have to say! I need to know what my readers think and if I make any mistakes! even anything negative you have to say please le me know I'd really appreciate it. I'd also like any Ideas you have. I am getting pretty stuck here! anything you think might fit in with the story? Some of your reviews have really helped so please send more in.**

**Diclaimer - (lawyer) "congradulations! you now own Kekkaishi!" **

**(me)*falls to the floor and dies of happiness* **

**(me)"crap I cant own it as a ghost!" **

**(lawyer)"sorry but you don't own Kekkaishi then."**

**(me) *snaps fingers and pouts* **

**(me)"aww poo! I guess I don't :'("**

**hehe enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Yuri couldn't help but look behind her towards Yohsimori's desk. It was really strange because it was already Thursday and Yoshimori hadn't been there all week. Yuri was confused. Yoshimori hardly ever missed school, even though he was always protecting the school all night from ghosts and those creepy monsters. 'He's probably just sick.' She thought, then deciding to talk to Tokine about it after school.

Tokine tried, but failed, to hide the upset expression on her face as the small girl with special powers asked her about Yoshimori. His grandfather's words echoed in her head. "Aside from the fatal wound in his stomach, he received a very large dose if the ayakashi's miasma. He's barely hanging on by a thread." "Yoshimori's fine." She lied. "He's just a little sick. He should be back in school shortly." Then she forced a small smile and began to slowly walk home. Once she knew she was alone, she let some tears leak from her eyes. It was all her fault that he was at home right now fighting to stay alive. He still hadn't woken up from the incident that night. 'Just please hang in there' she though to her self. "Hey, Tokine!" She quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve and turned to see Toshimori waving at her and running her direction with a grin on his face. "Hi Toshimori, how are you today?" she asked, forcing a smile, again. "I'm good. Are you coming over today?" he asked excitedly. Tokine had actually been on planning on staying home, especially since she was still upset. She didn't want to risk breaking down in front of everyone, but she wanted to know how Yoshimori was doing. "Ya," she said, "Is it ok if I come over now?" 'Might as well get it over with now' she thought. "Of course!" he replied grinning even larger.

Tokine froze and her eyes widened extremely wide when she walked in to see Yoshimori walking down the hallway. He was only wearing Baggy blue sweat/pajama pants so you could see blood soaked bandages over his torso. Tokine instantly dropped her bag and embraced Yoshimori in a tight hug, crying into his chest. She could hear Yoshimori grunt and Toshimori laughing. "I was be-begining *sob* t-to think that *sob* that you would never wa-wake up!" she began to bawl even harder. Yoshimori slightly smiled to himself then hugged her for a couple seconds before sighing and lightly pulling her away. He looked her in the eyes and said, "I'm ok no need to worry. I'm sorry but you can't hug me right now,I don't you to ruin you're uniform with my blood. I just broke some of my stitches just a minute ago and i was about to get them fixed." She nodded and dried her eyes as she followed him into the other room where Shigemori, Shuji, and Masamori were all sitting arounds a table eating cake.

"oh, you're awake again Yoshi?" his father asked standing up and waving at Tokine, "Do you need anything?" "Just for someone to sew me up again." he replied smiling innocently at his family. Masamori looked annoyed as he scolded his younger brother. "Yoshi, that's the third time today, how is it you keep breaking them?" "I sat up too fast!" he defended, "Besides its not my fault you can't sew it right!" Masamori grew a little red in the face as he replied, "Do you want me to stitch you up or do you want to lose all of your blood?" Yoshimori let out an exasperated sigh and sat down next to his brother, who began to unravel his bandages revealing a lage star shaped wound. He then asked his father to grab some medicine. "Tokine dear, can I get you anything?" Shuji asked on his way out. She simply nodded her head and told him no thanks. Tokine sat down next to Yoshi and watched as Masamori stitched him up. /it was a little disturbing watching the needle go in and out of his skin. She could feel more tears coming, but she quickly blinked them all away. It was her all her fault that he had to sit through this pain. It was her fault that he would have a huge permanent scar. Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore, she just had to go home. she coudln't deal with Ypshimori being in pain. She abruptly stood up and said she had to go then exited the room as fast and calmly as she possibley could, leaving everyone with dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! sorry about the short chapters! :) please please please let me know if you have any ideas because im stuck im thinking maybe sending yoshi to school the following monday and he like passes out in the hallway of reopends his wound or something but im not sure so please give me any idea that pops into your head! I'll try to update soon!**** Be sure to check out the Trio Begins! until next time! :)**

**-Kristin *miskris95***

**oh and A/N the star wound looks like this star ==== ***


	5. Chapter 5

**I am soooooo sorry for taking so long to update! so much has happened since i last updated! i have watched 6 new animes and i went to my very first convention! Anime los angels 7 it was soo much fun. I've also had school and sports to take up most of my time. I also got my drivers lisence! andyways sorry bout waintng so long like i've said ive been busy plus i had writers block... i had statred to write a new chapter right away but then it turned out to be total crap so i had to start over... anywasy please enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately i do not own kekkaishi characters or settings :( maybe by the next chapter i will. hehe lol**

* * *

Chapter 5

Yoshimori stared blankly at the door. He'd never seen Tokine act that way before. Could she really be that upset over his injuries. Tokine was always the one to stay calm and collected, so why this? Suddenly, Masamori's laughter interupted his thoughts. "What are you laugh-gyaah! Not again!" Yoshi yelled as he brok even more of his stitches. While Masamori continued to laugh and stitch his younger brother up he told him, "You need to be more careful Yoshi, otherwise your wounds won't ever heal." "Ya, ya, whatever, just hurry and fix me already." he replied.

Yoshimori sighed as he slowly walked to school. He wasn't looking forward to all of the make-up work, or his crazy friends bombarding him for answers on where he'd been. Not to mention, he wouldn't be able to sleep in class because he might open is stiches attempting to sit in that position. As he looked up to yawn, he noticed Tokine walking ahead of him. He called out to her speeding up his pace a little, careful to to puh himself. He watched her turn and smile at him, but couldn't help but notice the sorrow behind her eyes. "Yoshimori? What are you doing here? You should be at home resting." she told him, worry obvious in her voice. "You worry too much. I'm fine, theres no reason for me to laze around, besides I can't stand being locked up in there all day." he replied. "You idiot," she said, tears begining to from in her eyes, "Yous almost died and you have the nerve to play it off as no big deal. Yoshimori your way too reckless!" She then turned and began to run, ignoring Yoshi's plees to just couldn't be around him. It had been her fault that he was hurt in the first place. The guilt was begining to be too much to bear. When she got to school, she wiped her eyes dry. She was anxious for class to start so she could keep herself distracted. It was going to be a very long day.

Yoshimori stared after Tokine. This was the second timehe'd seen her since he'd woken up, and she wound up running off just like the first time. He couldn't understand why she'd been acting this way. He decided that he would confront her about it during lunch, then continued to walk to school.

The moment he walked into his classroom, he immediately regretted going to school. "Ah,Yoshimori," his teacher greeted him, "it's so nice for you to finally join us after being abscent for over a week." "Ya," he replied, "I wasn't feeling too well, sorry for missing so much class." "Sorry isn't going to finish all of your make-up work." hee said as he placed a stack of papers on Yoshi's desk. "I expect it ALL, including today's work, finished and on my desk within the next few days." In response, Yoshi let out a loud groan and agreed to his teachers conditions.

When lunch finally rolled aroun, he began to eat as quickly as possible, hoping to have enough time to talk to Tokine. "So Yoshimori," one of his friends asked as he chugged down his coffee milk,"Where have you been all week?" "I was home sick, what do you think?" he replied a little annoyed. "You can't honestly say that you were in bed for over a week." he pressed. "Actually i can," he told them, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk with someone."

After about ten minutes of wandering around the school, he finally found Tokine in one of the hallways. "Tokine." he he said as he walked up to her. "I need to talk to you, you have a minute?" "I'm busy right now." she told him, "I'll see you after school okay?" and with that, she turned around and began to run down the stairs. Yoshi attempted to follow her, but wound up tripping on his own shoelace, and fell down the stairs, ripping open some of his stitches in the process. Tokine turned, eyes extremely wide, to see Yoshi come to s atop at the end of the stair case. He attempted to get up, but instead he hunched over and began to hold his abdomen as blood began to soak through his iniform. Tokine stood frozen, tears begining to spill over her eyes. She couldn't believe that she'd caused him to get hurt yet a second time. She began to slowly back away as a crowd started to form. Oce a teacher began to help him, she turned around and ran as fast as she could. She had to get as far away from Yoshimori as she possibly could. She had to stop causing him so much pain.

* * *

**hank you sooo much for reading! i hope you enjoyed it! Please review they help inspire me let me know what you think of it or if i need to work on anything please! also be sure to check out my other story The Trio Begins and look out for my new stories that i shall be posting up here shortly! :)until next time!**

**~Miskris95 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I know it's been a super long time since I've updated,I'm soooo sorry, i truly have been busy with school though, but good news we're on summer vacation YAY!so now I will be updating more often than I have and hopefully finish this fic before school starts up again.**

**disclaimer-i do not own kekkaishi**

* * *

_**Hey again, this is the same chapter that i posted the other day just fixed its actually a funny story my baby brother spilled my mom's monster on the keyboard and when i suggested to my stepdad that we use a little water to clean it off then soak it in rice he decided to completely soak it it wouldn't work for about four days and when it did work the space bar was all jacked up hence the reason why so many words were stuck together but now they are seperated and I've corrected all spelling errors. I did my best to break up the paragraphs as well but I've never been too good at that so let me know if you think they should be seperated in different places and what not. I'd like to thank my readers and reviewers for all their support:) the reviews really are helpful if it weren't for them I'd still be stuck on what to write next. I hope to update soon im already working on the next chapter.**_

_**until next time :) ~ miskris95 ~**_

* * *

Trading Places Chapter 6

Tokine ran down the street as fast as she could. She didn't care that she was ditching school, she was too upset to concentate in class anyways. She couldn't face Yoshimori, knowing that she'd allowed him to get hurt twice now while he was in her presence. She was the older one, she was supposed to protect him, not hurt him. She slowed to a walk when she realized she was in front of her own home. She carefully went inside and headed for her bedroom. Once safely inside without being detected, she fell onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Yoshimori found it difficult to think through all the pain. He knew that he broke more than just a few stitches this time, but he wasn't worried about that, he was worried about Tokine. He'd never seen her so frightened before, but all he could do at the moment was hope that she was alright. When the teacher who was helping him walk stopped, he looked up to see his teacher and the entire class staring at him in complete horror and shock."Yoshimori, ...what happened?" he asked, beads of sweat begining to form on his brow as his heart beat faster. "I fell down some stairs no big deal." Yoshi attempted to reply nonchalently but evidently failed. "Then why are bleeding?" "I'm not bleeding." he lied. "Then what's that all over your uniform?" his teacher asked quizzickly. He then turned to the other teacher and said,"Thank you for bringing him here. Class read pages 239 through 252, I'll be back. Let's go Yoshimori, I'm taking you to the nurse."

Yoshiori winced as he switched from leaning on one teacher to another, then slowly began to walk could hear faint murmurs coming from his class room."Yoshimori,what really happened?" his teacher asked causing him to jump slightly. "I told you already," he replied stubbornly, "I fell down the stairs." "Don't lie to me Yoshi, I know for a fact that falling down a flight of stairs doesn't give you an injury like that." Yoshimori remained silent, he didn't know what to say,considering he couldn't tell him that he was injured fighting anayakashi in the middle of the night while defending the school. After a few more minutes of walking, they finally reached the nurse's office. Yoshimori felt relieved to finally be there, he didn't know how much longer he would've been able to put up with the pain, not to mention he'd grown dizzy from the blood loss. He grew nervous as the nurse's face paled and her eyes widened from shock as she laid eyes on him. "Bring him over here," she instructed as she pulled up a stool. "Now," she said hesitantly,"I need you to take off your shirt so I can examine your wound." Yoshi then jumped off the stool,wincing as he did so, and began to slowly back out of the room. "I'll be fine," he tried to convince them, "look, I'll call my older brother to take me home and he'll take care of it alright?" Both adults looked at each other for a moment then turned to Yoshimori. "Fine," the nurse said,"call him, but I still have to treat you while we wait for him to arrive." He began to argue, but was forced back down on the stool, and before he knew it, his shirt lay on the ground and the nurse was having a panick attack in the corner. "What the hell happened to you?" she rasped, clearly hyperventilating.

Both the nurse and his teacher, who was trying to calm her down, stared at his back,baffled by the asterisk of stitches on his torso. He turned around to pick uphis phone,revealing the other end of his injury. He slowly bent down, hissing in pain, and picked up his phone, in the process causing the two in the corner to gasp as even more blood pooled out of the broken stitches. He flipped open the phone and dialed the familiar number that belonged to his older brother, growing more annoyed with every ring while he waited for him to answer. Finally his brother answered, "Yoshimori? Whats wrong, you should be in class right now. Are you ok?" "I had an accident," he said bluntly, "I fell down some stairs and broke some of my stitches, I need you to come get me." Yoshi could instantly feel masamori tense up through the phone as his older replied witha simple "ok" then hang up. Yoshi then put his shirt back on and sat back down on the stool. An awkward silence followed for a few moments untilthe nurse decided to take action again, ripping Yoshimori's shirt in the process.

By the time Masamori had arrived, she had cleaned up most of the blood and had gauze pads pressed tightly to his wounds with an ace bandage that wrapped around his entire torso. With worry etched all over his face,he rushed to his younger brother. "How bad is it?" he asked, eyes glued on the small amount of red liquid oozing through the bandage. "It's not that bad, I just broke a few stitches thats all." Yoshimori replied nurse then stepped up and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Sumimura, but I'm afraid I must NOT allow Mr. Yoshimori here to attend school for at least another week. These injuries are too serious for him to be here on school grounds. He'll have to be put on independant study and suspended from school until further notice. When you feel he is ready to come back, you need to bring him here to me so I can give my approval for him to come back." Masamori nodded and thanked her before helping Yoshimori off of the stool. "Oh, and Yoshi," his teacher called as he walked out the door,"I'll have another student come by with your work, I want it all completed and on my deskthe day you get back." Yoshi frowned and said nothing, allowing his brother to help him outside. Once they were in a secluded area, he made a large shikigami in the shape of a lowered It's wing, which they used to climb on, then took to the skies, reachingit's destination within minutes. When they walked inside Yoshimori was greeted by his frantic father who immediately started asking questions and examining him. It took about twenty minutes for him to calm down and leave his injured son alone. After Masamori finished restitching his wound, he went to his bedroom and lay down for a nap.

Yuri looked back down to the paper in her hands. She felt relieved when she finally reached the house she was looking for. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach fluttering wildly as she knowcked on the door. She smiled when it opened revealing a tall man wearing glasses and a frilly apron. "H-Hello." she said nervously,"Is this where Yoshimori lives?" He smiled back at her and gestured for her to enter."Why yes it is," he said in a kind, soft voice."are you one of his friends from school?" "Y-Ya," she answered,"I came to bring him his homework for the week. I-Is he ok, at school he was really pale and covered in blood!" "He'll be fine," he reassured her, but not too convincingly. "He had a small accident not too long ago, he just broke a few stitches when he fell down the stairs." Yuri was about to ask what the accident was but she was interupted by a loud thump and the sound of Yoshi crying out in pain."W-Was that Yoshimori?" she asked, her heart pounding in her ears."Ya, he tripped over his own feet again, he's been doing that all day. I have to go check on him but would you like to join us for a snack?" he asked,his gentle voice slightly shaky. Yuri contemplated on staying, she wanted to see if Yoshiori was really ok,but the thought of seeing him bleeding again, like he was earlier today, scared her too simply declined then handed the man the stack of papers then turned to leave, but hesitating inthe doorway."will you please tell him that I said I hope he gets well soon?" she asked, biting her lip anxiously."Of course Iwill." he repliaed with a smile, "Have a safe trip home and thanks for stopping by." With that she turned to exit once again, this time succeedingi n not stopping herself. The entire way home, her mind refused to shift away from Yoshimori and the uneasy feeling she had in her stomach.

* * *

**hope you liked it please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! another chapter finished! When I first thought of writing this fic i never planned on writing soo many chapters all I knew is that wanted a hurt Yoshi and for Tokine to carry him home like he did for her in episode one hence the title hehe :P Thank you soooo much to all my readers and reviewers you guys are what keeps me going and prevents me from giving up. sorry for this chapters shortness, I'll try to make the next one longer, I'll need YOUR help though, review for me with any ideas you have for the story because like I said I never really planned it out I just write what comes to me and try to incorporate what I get in my reviews.**

**DUN DUN DUN! - what every writer on this site hates having to do... admiting that they unfortunately do not own the characters or show etc...I do not own Kaikkaishi characters or settings well in rreal life I don't but I always don in my dreams hehe lol :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Yoshimori lay under the covers, attempting to slow his breathing as much as possible. He could feel someone, though he wasn't sure who, standing in the doorway watching him to make sure he was ok. It took all he had not to open his eyes and yell 'Ok, I'm awake, you caught me!', but he knew that would be counterproductive, so he just lay as still and relaxed as he could without actually drifting off to sleep. He let out a sigh of relief when he could no longer hear retreating footsteps. He quickly got out from under the coversand stuffed a couple pillows in his place. He was still feeling weak from today's earlier events, but he absolutely had to go to work tonight. It had been over a week since he'd gone, and he needed to talk to Tokine. He cracked open his door, scanning the hallway for any signs of his family. Once he deemed it safe, he quietyly exited the house as fast as he could.

Tokine sat under the famous cherry blossom tree with her knees drawn up close enough to rest her head on them. Today's events just wouldn't stop replaying over and over in her head. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts about Yoshimori that she didn't even notice when Masamoriwas there until he tapped her shoulder. "Tokine, are you alright?" he asked as he squated down to look her in the eyes. "I-It's nothing" she stuttered blinking away unshed tears that started to form in her eyes. "It sure doesnt loo-" Masamori was cut off by the sensations of an ayakashi entering Karasumori. He quickly helped the younger one up then they both followed Madarao and Hakubi to their enemy was located.

When they reached their destination, they both sopped dead in their tacks, stunned by the sight of yoshimori vanwuishing the ayakashi. They couldn't help but gape at him as he turned around to give them a cocky grin that practically reached his ears. After a moment of silence, Masamori began to lecture him, "What the hell are you doing here? You know that you're not well enough to be here, you can't walk around the house without hurting yourself." "I'll be fine," he said crossing his arms defiantly, "You worry too much." Tokine was about to step in and help Masamori beat some sense in to him, but found out that hes didn't need the help when he lost control and began to yell at him. "You really don't understand, it's impossible NOT to worry about you! You're already reckless eough without having been injured, then you go and almost DIE on us. We honestly almost lost you, you barely survived that injury, and you've still got a large amount of miasma still in your system. You can still die Yoshimori, and I am not going to let you go kill yourself because you want to be reckless. You have no idea how much we've been through the past week, now your going to GO HOME and rest before I knock you out and drag you there myself."

Yoshimori gaped at his older brother, shocked by his loss of self-control, he never lost it, EVER. Normally he would protest and be stubborn, but this side of Masamori was slightly scary, and plus hes was feeling even weaker now after using a kekkai. Deciding that it was best not to piss his brother off any more than he already was, he turned on his heal and started on his way home. When he reached the gate he produce some kekkai to get over the gate, just like he had a few moments ago to get in. When he was halfway over, he could feel his kekkai begin to waver, the last one actually dissipating when he was on the other side. He made a mental note to talk to his grandfather about it, then began to slowly walk home. He suddenly found himself completely drained, with each footstep becomeing heavier and heavier. He grew worried as his eyesight began to blur and his body began to shake uncontrollably.

Shuji was putting away the last of the dishes he'd just washed when he saw a rather pale, and sick looking Yoshimori standing in the doorway. After a second he noticed that he was shaking and dressed in his kekkaishi uniform. "Yoshimori?" he asked, "What are you doning up, I thought you were alseep, and why are you dressed in your uniform?" "It's nothing," he replied weakily, taking a few steps forward. "Can I have a glass of water?" he asked, obviously too weak to get it himself. Shuji eyed him turned to get a glass but stopped when he noticed his son swaying on his feet. "Are you sure your alright?" he asked. Yoshi looked like he was about to answer but lost his chance as his eyes rolled back in their sockets and he fell forward into his father's arms. " Father!" he called, not caring that his voice cracked in the process, "Father I need your help!"

Shigemori ran to the kitchen as fast as he could, worried about the frantic tone in his son-in-law's voice. "What's wrong?" he asked, skidding to a halt in the doorway. "It's Yoshimori, he just passed out," he said with panick evident in his face and tears rolling down his cheeks, "H-He's not brething father! What do I do?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER! hehe hope you liked this chapter I know I did :) Please oh PLEASE tell me what you think they honestly do help me write. I do need your help though i wanna give Yoshi some more side effects so I'm open to any ideas that you have. Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time ~miskris95~ :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! another chapter written and down the hatch woohoo! I have great news :) ... I got a Beta yay no more mistakes and annoying grammar errors! Thank you soooo much Evangelion 5.0 Your the best! i admit this chapter isn't really one of the best but I promise the next one is going to be better!**

**Disclaimer - I co not own kekkaishi Bleh!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

* * *

Shigemori felt a lump form in his throat, but quickly swallowed it and prepared to try and help Yoshimori regain conciousness.

"Lay him on the ground and tilt his head back a bit." Shigemori instructed, preparing to do CPR.

He gently laid his head on Yoshimori's chest, listening for any signs of a heartbeat.

After about thirty seconds, he finally heard a heartbeat, but it was very faint.

He then pinched Yoshimori's nose and opened his mouth, putting his own on top, forcing his lungs to work.

Ater repeating this action multiple times, the young kekkaishi began to cough.

Shigemori then, rolled Yoshimori over on his side to make it easier for him to breathe, as he began to gasp for air.

Shigemori and Masamori froze as the dark red liquid began to drip from his lips to the floor.

After he finished, there was a decent sized puddle of crimson blood lying on the floor.

Yoshimori then rolled to lay on his back, looking around with a confused expression on his face.

He attempted to talk, but his words were slurred and his voice was so raspy that all they heard were gargled noises.

"Try not to talk."Shigemori said softly and he scooped him up in his arms.

"Save your energy. You're going to be fine don't worry, just sleep." He pleaded as he carried Yoshimori back to his room, setting him on his bed.

Masamori closed the door as quietly as he could. He'd just finished his shift at Karasumori, so everyone would be asleep right about now.

He flinched every time the floor creaked beneath his feet. He was almost to his bedroom when he noticed the light was on in Yoshimori's bedroom.

"Yoshimori!" he said irritatedly as he opened the door, "I thought I told you to r-" He was cut off by his grandfather quieting him down.

That's when he noticed that Yoshimori was lying unconcious with traces of blood here and there, along with his father and grandfather quietly tending to him.

"What happened?" he asked any traces of irritation melting away and replaced by worry.

"We almost l-lost him again." his father said solemly.

* * *

Tokine stood outside the door for a few moments. She couldn't help but get the feeling that something was wrong.

She let out a large sigh and reached for the door, she needed to get some sleep, she did have school tomorrow after all. Just then Hakubi stopped her.

"Honey, I'm catching a the strong scent of an ayakashi nearby."

"Where is it coming from?" she asked him quietly.

"The Sumimura house." he said bluntly.

"I'll go check it out then." Tokine announced.

She quickly ran next door and knocked, but at the same time Yoshimori began to scream, completely drowning it out.

That scream was all she needed to to rush in there, ready to use her kekkai.

She sprinted to Yoshimori's room without hesitation, slamming the door open. She felt her heart stop when she saw him lying there in pain.

His entire family was trying to hold him down as his back arched so high that it looked like it might snap in half. Blood was dripping from his nose as he attempted to lash out.

His eyes were open, but he definitely was not awake.

* * *

_Yoshimori had been floating in darkness for what seemed like an eternity. All he could remember was his grandfather telling him to sleep, then nothingness._

_Finally, he could feel solid ground beneath his feet. He turned around to see a faint light in the distance which seemed to be growing closer to him._

_He attempted to call out to anybody, but he couldn't talk at all, so he began to walk forward. Suddenly he was enveloped by blinding light, forcing him to shield his eyes with his arms._

_He stood still for a few moments before slowly opening his eyes. He examined his surroundings, realizing that he was back in Karasumori._

_He walked walked around, looking for Tokine and Masamori, hoping they could explain what was going on._

_After about what he guessed had been twenty minutes, he saw someone standing under the nearest cherry blossom tree._

_"Hello?" he called out weakly, a lump slowly forming in his throat._

_He began to approach the still figure, but stopped when it began to grow. It bubbled and sprouted limbs here and there, turning into a grotesque form._

_When it stopped it came out into to the light. It had transformed into a giant spider composed of all his family and friends._

_Random arms were used as it's legs and faces popped up everywhere. He attempted to use a Kekkai but his powers wouldn't work, so he turned around and ran as fast he could._

_Yoshimori's breath hitched in his throat as this rope-like webs sprouted from the ground and nearby trees, wrapping around his arms and legs, rendering him helpless._

_He struggled against the webs, but could not break free._

_"What do you want with me!" he cried out in fear._

_"We want you to feel the pain and suffering we did when you killed our parents." the spider said, evident that it was multiple voices, blended together, creating a voice that terrified Yoshimori._

_It then laughed maniacally as a ring of fire began to burn around him. He could feel the hot flames burning his flesh, forcing him to cry out in agony._

_It grew worse and worse until it just suddenly stopped. He looked around confused when he saw so flames._

_"Don't worry...We're just only getting started."_

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Beta-read by Evangelion 5.0

"Kekkaishi" is owned by Yellow Tanabe...

* * *

**well I hope you liked it! Please review I need your opinions and Ideas they keep me going. Thanks so much for reading it means sooo much to me :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woohoo chapter 9! I apologize for the shortness I know I said I would start making longer chapters but it's just sooo hard! anyways thanks to all my readers and especially reviewers they have given me great ideas that I just can't wait to use :). Also Thank you sooo much Evangelion 5.0 if i weren't for you I'd still be stuck in the world of grammar mistakes, you rock.**

**disclaimer - I do not own kekkaishi :(**

**enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Masamori blearily rubbed his eyes. He'd been up making calls, trying to find out what was happening to Yoshimori.

He looked towards his watch, it had only been about half an hour since Yoshi had stopped screaming and thrashing around. He'd been at it for 2 and a half hours until he'd finally calmed down, and when he did, he had a high fever and somehow, multiple cuts appearing all over his body.

He was on the verge of falling asleep again when he heard someone walking up behind him

He tuned around, shocked to see Yoshimori. He was about to send him back off to bed when he noticed that his eyes were only half open and there was a far off distant look in them.

Before he could react, Yoshimori lifted his arm and formed a kekkai that hit him in the back of the head, which consequently forced him unconscious.

* * *

Tokine lied on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

When she'd seen Yoshimori in the state that he was in, she ran straight home and locked herself in her room. She was finally beginning to drift off, when she could heard Hakubi growling outside.

She quickly snuck outside, and ran over to Hakubi.

"What's wrong?" She asked barely loud enough for him to hear.

"It's Yoshimori." he whispered back.

"He's been possessed by a parasitic ayakashi. He's headed for Karasumori right now, if he goes there now, the ayakashi will use the power to grow bigger, killing Yoshimori in the process." Hakubi explained.

Tokine turned to Hakubi and started to explain her plan.

"Alright Hakubi, I'll go try and stall him, you go wake grandma and have her get Masamori. We need to hurry."

She then leapt over the wall and began to run towards Karasumori, praying that she wouldn't be too late.

* * *

_Yoshimori could feel his legs shaking beneath him._

_If it weren't for the spiderweb-like ropes that held him in place, he would have collapsed long ago. He didn't know how long it had been, all he knew was that he was in pain._

_He could feel his face wet with tears, sweat, and blood, as he struggled to regain his breath. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, and the pain was getting more and more unbearable._

_He attempted to lift his head and glare at the monstrous beast in front of him, but it was too tedious of a task so he made due by insulting it._

_That however, turned out to be counterproductive, considering it earned him a nice backhanded slap to his right cheek. After a few moments of silence passed before they continued with their little torture session._

* * *

When Tokine finally caught up with Yoshimori, she made a little kekkai at his feet to make him trip, unfortunately though he stopped right before it.

He then turned around to look at her, looking more like a puppet than Yoshimori. He raised his hand to attack, but before he could, Tokine sealed it in another kekkai.

"Do you really think such weak techniques can stop me?" he gloated in a voice that clearly was not his own.

With that, he broke through her attack and turned around to continue walking. For a moment she could only stare at him in shock, but she quickly shook it off and ran after him.

When she got close enough, she grabbed him from behind, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Yoshimori." she said desperately.

"I know your in there somewhere, don't let them win, I know for a fact that your stronger than this. Please don't let them use you like this." He freed himself from her grasp and turned around once again. He raised his arm threateningly, then struck her face hard enough to send flying slightly backwards.

He walked over to her and prepared to strike again, but never brought his hand down.

She looked up to see him shaking, pain etched all over his face. She stood up and hugged him again, wrapping her arms around his neck and bending slightly so she could whisper in his ear. "Please," she said quietly, "Please Yoshimori, come back to me. I need you."

They stayed like that until his arm slacked and fell limp at his side.

"T-Tokine," he strained,"I-I'm so sorry." She smiled to herself at the sound of his familiar voice, and let go to look him in the face.

He held back tears as he stroked the red hand print on her cheek.

"Does it hurt?" he asked shakily. she shook her head and hugged tightly again.

She let a few tears fall then said, "I'm just glad to have you back." He attempted to speak again, but fell unconscious in her arms.

She laid him gently on the ground, then waited for the others to catch up.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

_Beta-Read by Evangelion 5.0_

* * *

**Well, hoped you liked it! :) thank you so much for reading! Pleas oh please review I absolutely need your imput my dear readers! once again thank you Evangelion 5.0 for being my beta :).**

**until next time - miskris95**


	10. Author's note

****Hello readers! I want to apologize for not updating in so long i just looked at the date of when I last updated and I realized "holy crap! It's been 6 months since I last wrote a chapter!" so I decided to write this authors note really quick. I feel soo bad when I get reviews telling me to update cuz it's been too long and then I never get to it but I am here to promise that I will be updating here very shortly, it will definitely be before new years. I have gone to write this next chapter around 2-3 times but then i wind up losing it or it gets deleted from the computer/internet. so i am going to start rewriting it again sometime tonight or tomorrow. I am officially going on winter break in 3 three days so i will definitely have time to upload it and hopefully finish the story. I plan on ending it either in the next chapter or the chapter after that. It seems like it'll just go no where and turn to garbage if i don't so that's just a heads up. Once again I am sooooooo sorry that it's been so long and I pinky swear that I will be back soon. :) And I also want to give you guys a heartfelt thank you for reading my fic especially to those who have reviewed you have no idea how happy it makes me to know you guys enjoy it well actually now that I think about it most of you on this site write fics of your own so you do know huh? I don't know anywaysthank you. :)

see you soon!

~miskris95~


	11. Chapter 10

**Well here it is as promised! I really hope you like it I worked hard on this one. It sucked I had to type it up twice because my computer messed up, if it hadn't I would have had it up yesterday :P anyways enjoy! *starts playing the song the final countdown***

**Disclaimer- I do not in any way own Kekkaishi if I did the show would have way more episodes but alas it doesn't**

* * *

The Final Chapter

Tokine gently brushed some stray hairs out of Yoshimori's face. She couldn't help but notice how innocent and fragile he looked when he was sleeping. She smiled at the thought of his reaction had he heard that last thought. Knowing him, he would go do something stupid or reckless to prove her otherwise. She then had to look away. The guilt was just too much for her to bear. This all happened because she was too slow to warn him about the other ayakashi, and now her closest friend, though she'd never admit it, was on the verge of death, **AGAIN. **She'd have to find a way to make it up to him after this whole thing was over. If he could manage to pull through that is.

She sighed and found that she was turning her gaze to stare at him once more. She noticed that the same stray hairs she had brushed away only moments ago, had fallen back to where they were before. She reached out to fix them again, when Masamori's voice caused her to jump and pull her hand back. She looked up to see Masamori, his grandfather, and her grandma all running towards her. Masamori was waving his hands and yelling at her. It wasn't until he got closer that she could hear what he was saying.

"Get away from him! He could still be dangerous, especially unconscious!" She quickly scrambled to her feet and moved out of the way. Masamori used his nenshi to bind his brother's arm's and legs then picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder.

"Let's go," he said as he turned to leave, "We need to hurry and get him back before any more damage can be done."

When they got back to the house, Shuji and Toshimori had already set up a room for them. Masamori laid Yoshimori on a table that was in the center of the room. He grabbed some scissors and cut his shirt away, exposing his abdomen. Tokine gasped at the sight. His wound was now deep purple in color and slightly swollen. Masamori shook his head then began to carefully cut away at the stitches. He used a towel to mop up the blood , then he peeled back some of the skin slightly and looked inside. He took a pair of tweezers and pulled out what looked like a golf ball sized fish egg that had hatched. Masamori frowned and set it down on the table. He then went back in and pulled out two more.

"Wh-What is that?" Toshimori asked

"Well," his grandpa replied,"They're eggshells, but the question is where did their inhabitants go?" Ironically at that moment three little miniature ayakashi crawled out. Tokine froze in pure shock when she saw them. They looked just like the ayakashi they face that night Yoshimori had gotten hurt. Almost instantly they began to zip around the room with intense speed. It took everyone a moment to process what was happening before they started to go after the ayakashi. Masamori was able to destroy two right away but the last one was a bit more difficult, especially when it began to launch mini lightning bolts at them. They didn't cause much damage but they were enough to make them stumble and slow them down. Eventually though after a few minutes, Tokine trapped it in her kekkai and destroyed it. Everyone gave a sigh of relief, it was finally over.

* * *

12 Days Later

Tokine stood awkwardly in front of the door. She could feel the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach as she raised a hand to knock on the door. She looked down, frowning at the slightly burnt and poorly made cake in her hands. She looked up when she heard the door open, grateful that it wasn't Yoshimori. She gave them a small smile and thank you and walked down towards the aforementioned's room. When she reached his room the door was already open and he was sitting at his desk fretting over notes for his next cake/house.

"Hey Yoshi," she said startling him out of his thoughts, "How are you feeling?" He looked up at her and a smile spred across his face.

"Hey Tokine, I'm great," he replied giving her a thumbs up, "Whatchya got there?" She could feel her face heat up as blush spread across her face.

"Well," she said setting the cake on his desk, "It's my sad attempt at baking a cake. I made it for you because I know how much you love cake and all...It's um...also my uh apology." He looked at her and tilted his head, now thoroughly confused.

"Apology? Tokine, what on earth are you talking about, there's nothing you need to apologize for." He then stood up so he could look her in the eyes better. She looked down as if now suddenly interested in fiddling with her hands.

"Actually, I do Yoshimori." She took a deep breath to steady herself. "It's my fault that you were hurt that night. I knew that ayakashi was there but I was too slow to warn you, or form a kekkai, or do anything to prevent it from happening, and as a result you got hurt, and almost died." Her voice began to crack as tears started to sting her eyes. "And.. and then at the school you fell down the stairs because I couldn't bear to talk to you and then you almost died again when those little ayakashi possessed you...so I'm sorry." The tears were now running down her cheeks. Now that she was finished she turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. She looked back to see Yoshimori staring at her with a sad smile. With his other hand, he reached forward and wiped a stray tear from her face. Then he suddenly pulled her into a tight hug.

"Tokine," he began with a sigh,"It's not your fault. I knew the ayakashi was there also, my reflexes just weren't as fast as I thought they were. Please stop blaming yourself. In fact I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry for making you worry and putting you through all of that, but I'm better now so please don't cry. I promise I won't scare you like that again." He then turned to go back to his notes, but like Tokine he was also stopped by the other grabbing his wrist. But to his surprise, he was met with a pair of lips crashing into his own instead. Of course since he wasn't expecting it at all he froze and just stood there like an idiot. After a moment she pulled away, now bright red.

"I-I'm sorry I-I-I don't know what came over me." she stuttered completely embarrassed. Yoshimori, who finally came out of his daze, only chuckled. Then he gently grabbed her chin and lifted it so she was looking at him.

"I think I do." He said with a slight smirk before pulling her close and kissed her passionately.

...The End! :D

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Please oh PLEASE review! they mean a lot to me they really do... wow I can't believe it's actually finished, only took about a year and a half :P lol. Keep a look out for me though, I just recently posted a one-shot and I have some other fics that I plan on posting as soon as I can, If I can take a break from reading fanfics long enough to write them down lol. Which reminds me if you've written any or know of any good fics let me know I'm always reading them, I'll literally spend hours on them so like I said if you've written some or read any good ones just write the story title and author's name and I'll look them up, and it doesn't matter what genre or what show/book/movie/game/misc that its from. anyways I guess I'll see you guys around. Oh and thank you sooooooo much to all of you who have favorited/ followed, reviewed, and even just read my fic, you guys have helped me soo much you give me ideas and just plain motivate me to write more so Thank You my dear readers from the bottom of my heart.**

**bye...**

**~miskris95~**


End file.
